Living Reminder
by Misha
Summary: Professor Flitwick reflects on the best student that he ever had.


Living Reminder By Misha  
  
Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me!  
  
Author's Notes- I've decided to do a bunch of stories from PoV's of minor characters, or characters who rarely show up in fanfiction. This one is about Professor Flitwick. I can't remember if he was given a first name in the book, so I made one up. In PS/SS Olivander comments that Lily's wand was made for Charms and we know that she was a good student, so I made her Flitwick's pet. This is thoughts on Lily and James years after their death, after all, if he taught them, wouldn't he have thoughts? Well, that's all, enjoy!  
  
Rating- PG  
  
Summery- Professor Flitwick reflects on the best student that he ever had.  
  
Pairing- Minor Harry/Hermione, James/Lily.  
  
Spoilers- All the books, I guess.  
  
Professor Charles Flitwick observed his class, but he only really looked at two of his students.  
  
He smiled slightly as he took in Hermione Granger. Such a gifted student.  
  
She was by far the best student that Hogwarts had in many years and the second best Charms student that Charles had ever seen.  
  
He had only ever had one student who surpassed her.  
  
Charles smiled sadly and turned to the boy sitting beside Hermione, one hand lightly resting on her back.  
  
He remembered another couple that used to sit that way.  
  
Charles focused on Harry Potter and saw the past so clearly.  
  
Harry was the spitting image of his father, a student that Charles remembered with resignation, but fondness.  
  
However, it was the eyes that most deeply stirred Charles's memories. They were the eyes of the brightest student that Charles ever had.  
  
Lily had excelled at Charms, of course that was what her wand was made for. In fact, Lily had been near the top of all her classes, but Charms was the one where she really shined.  
  
Charles remembered her so fondly.  
  
Lily had been so sweet, so kind, so willing to learn. In that way Hermione reminded Charles of Lily.  
  
But she missed some of the spark.  
  
Then again, Charles had to admit he was biased. Lily had been his protege.  
  
In fact, he had been training her to take his place when he retired. She had wanted to go into teaching when her children were older and it seemed liked a wonderful match.  
  
At that time, Charles had been looking forward to retirement. Yet, fourteen years later, he was still teaching. He had never been able to find a suitable replacement.  
  
In his heart, he knew that he kept looking for someone who could replace Lily and that was never going to happen.  
  
Lily had been his favourite student and over the years, a bond had sprung up between them.  
  
Lily had often come to him for advice and when she left Hogwarts, they had become friends.  
  
He supposed it was natural that he still missed her.  
  
But then, he knew that he was not the only teacher who felt a rush of sorrow and memories when he looked at the Boy Who Lived.  
  
He could see it in Albus' eyes, Minerva's, and most certainly Severus'.  
  
Charles was quite fond of the boy on his own, but knew that he would never think of him as anything other than Lily and James' son.  
  
But that was understandable. The death of the Potters had been such a horrible loss and now, a piece of them both had been brought back to them.  
  
While, he had always favoured Lily, Charles had plenty of fond memories of James as well. What a prankster he had been, he and Sirius Black. What a team. Who would ever have imagined that it would end the way it did?  
  
Ah, but those days were long gone and the memories were both bitter and sweet.  
  
Charles looked at Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and could almost pretend that they were Lily and James, they had that same way of interacting.  
  
It was funny how history repeated itself. James' son, so much like his father, finding love with someone who invoked memories of Lily. The two relationships also bore marked similarities to one another.  
  
Charles could only hope that history wouldn't repeat itself too badly and that James and Lily's son would not share their fate.  
  
So much rested in the hands of this boy, so many people depended on him to be their saviour.  
  
But more than that, he was the only thing they had left of the Potter's. They couldn't lost him too. Because, at least while he was with them, so were Lily and James.  
  
Harry Potter was a living reminder of two people who were gone, but would never be forgotten by those who loved them.  
  
The End 


End file.
